


Generated Promptfic Blitz 1

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [28]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Innuendo, Not Flirting Very Well, Prompt Fic, Tranquil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A round of promptfics from the DA generator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ariane/Oghren - I wish it was another

The ale, the moon, proximity, desperation; neither knows what it is and neither wishes to decide.

“I wish they made these things easier to undo,” Ariane hisses through her teeth as she unbuckles bits of the steel Oghren puts between himself and the world.

“And I wish you were Branka, but we don’t get what we wish for.”


	2. Elsa/Hawke - whispers in the dark

She sees Hawke after her duties, drunk and sad and broken, and decides the woman needs company.

They share a bed that night, Elsa comforting with words that Hawke wants, spurring her with the words that she needs. They will be forgotten in the morning, but a Tranquil lives each life by the minute, in darkness or in sunshine.


	3. Flemeth/Owain - you're not the one that I want, but you're here (tw: noncon)

He doesn’t know how she got here, or even past the abominations of the circle. But Owain does remember the look in the crone’s eyes, the hunger erased from him many long years ago.

“You’ll have to do,” she shrugs, advancing upon him, and Owain swallows thickly, feeling a void where there should be fear.


	4. Owain/Fenris - promises

“So can you remove them, or not?” Hawke asks impatiently, as the Tranquil presses his fingers into Fenris’ bare, brown arm.

“I can promise nothing,” the man intones, slowly and carefully. “But I will do what I can to ease his pain.”


	5. Wynne/Duke Prosper - animals

“Shall I show you my wyvern, dear lady? He is a wild beast, yes, but one well under my command.”

“Your Grace, I’ve grappled with archdemons in my time. I doubt your little pet would impress me.”


End file.
